


【DC+MCU】In The Name Of Desire  |  Four Day

by Sue_Yan



Series: 〖DC/Jason Todd Omega Week〗In The Name Of Desire [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue_Yan/pseuds/Sue_Yan
Summary: ‼️（原本是JTOW Day 4的）拉郎‼️基本上已经不是为了活动而写了，但毕竟脑洞都开了总要写完的鸭‼️是DC+MCU，Alpha!美队2时期的Steve Rogers / 未分化!罗宾后期的Jason Todd‼️美队2只借用大致的背景设定（因为细节我已经忘得差不多了）





	【DC+MCU】In The Name Of Desire  |  Four Day

**-In The Name Of Desire- **

Steve Rogers翻身藏在旅店后巷的室外排气扇旁边，他控制住呼吸的频率，等待追踪他的人路过巷口才捂着后颈瘫坐在地。

整个神盾局都被九头蛇渗入，Nick Fury死于暗杀，他最后留下的信息就是放置在Steve公寓鞋柜上的一张字条：前往埃塞俄比亚，在与PC接头之前不要相信任何人。（*注释：PC，即Phil Coulson，死于复仇者联盟1，在神盾局特工系列剧集中被复活。）

随后他同Natasha Romanoff一起动身前往埃塞俄比亚，却不想途径肯尼亚的时候仍然被九头蛇特工截获了通讯信号而展开了遭遇战，在战斗中他与Natasha失散。

他感觉额头上有冰冷的液体流进眼睛里，咸涩的汗水刺激着他的眼球，他牙齿打着颤，只觉得浑身发冷。他不由得低骂了一声，腺体上的针眼隐隐作痛——他猜自己是在打斗的间隙被偷袭的，那些人将某种药物注射进了他的腺体里，毕竟美国队长是Alpha这件事情从来不是什么秘密。

Steve感到自己的意识越来越模糊，不管是什么，超级士兵血清所带给他的高速新陈代谢会确保在五个小时之内清除他体内所有的药物，只要撑到那个时候就好——希望Natasha安然无恙。

在Steve彻底昏睡过去之后，身形纤瘦的少年从屋檐上一跃而下，轻盈地落在沥青地面上。

“看我发现了什么？真是张全美家喻户晓的脸。”他穿着一件深咖色的夹克，脸被口罩遮去了大半，只露出一双蓝绿色的圆眼倒映着美国队长璀璨的金发，“在这睡觉可不安全啊，大个子。”

Jason Todd AKA罗宾——或许现在该说是前任了，从他连夜离开哥谭的时候他就不打算再继续当蝙蝠侠的小跟班——将美国队长塞进一个大纸箱里用绳子拉着拖回了旅馆。

他可没有什么同胞之间要互帮互助的友好美德，不让美国的精神象征死在异国他乡的角落已经是他作为前英雄助手仅剩的一丁点正义感了。而幸运的是他为了逃离蝙蝠侠的监控选择了一间廉价的黑旅馆，不需要身份证明就可以入住的那种，老板对于一个未成年人从街上捡了个沉重的箱子回来这件事根本不放在心上。

Jason架着Steve的手臂将他面朝下甩在了床上，这里的床可没有Wayne庄园的那么柔软舒适，只有一层薄薄的被褥铺在木板上，Steve高大魁梧的身躯落在上面的时候发出一声沉重的闷响。Jason却顾不上那么多，他一屁股坐在地毯上喘起了粗气。

“你身上这些肌肉到底是什么做的？都是红蓝色，但我打赌钢铁之躯没你重，你信不信？”他伸出手去摸美国队长肌肉饱满的大腿和肩背，一边摸还一边发出惊叹的声音：“说实话我还真挺好奇你跟Dick的屁股谁更翘……”

他说着，不着痕迹的多看了两眼在人们口中被津津乐道的“美国翘臀”，而他周围的女性英雄们，特指蝙蝠女孩Barbara，更是对谈论这个话题、尤其是在夜翼面前谈论这个话题感到乐此不疲。

Babs。Jason想，我摸到真的了。

完全失去了意识的Steve没有回应他的感慨，Jason遗憾的叹了口气。随后他注意到美国队长的后颈上有一枚细小的针眼，腺体周围的皮肤上丝丝缕缕的蔓延着不详的蓝紫色。

Jason将Steve翻过来，却发现刚才只是稍微有些面色苍白的男人现在整张脸泛起不妙的青色，嘴唇颤抖着，冷汗晕湿了床铺。Steve的脸颊僵硬冰凉，额头又如碳火烧灼一般滚烫，Jason皱着眉头将手伸进Steve的衣领中去试探他的体温，也是一阵冷一阵热，这导致他鼓胀的肌肉由于不稳定的体温而不自然的抽动着。

Jason的体温向来偏高，贴在Steve胸口上的时候正巧对方体温骤降，他炙热的掌心让Steve感到无比舒适，像露宿在冰天雪地中的雏鸟一样靠近热源，又在温度升高的同时难受地向后缩去。如此反复，汗水几乎浸透了他的迷彩上衣。

Jason的脸色同样不太好看，因为他大概知道了这种体态特征代表着什么——Steve Rogers AKA美国队长被人注射了信息素诱发剂。（*注释：以下都是我胡邹的，别当真。）

信息素诱发剂并不像名字听上去的那么无害，仿佛某种促进热潮的情趣产品似的。实际上，这种药物最早由一批潜伏在境内的敌国特工于二战之时运入美国，企图再一次掀起内战。它的学名早已不可考，只知道其功效是可以在短时间之内使人类的肾上腺素激增，缺点却是药效一过即刻暴毙，这在当时被一批国际恐怖主义者利用，给敌我双方都造成了数以千计的死亡。

虽然官方说法是这种药早已在战争结束后由国土保障局（PS：即神盾局）监督尽数销毁，但Jason知道事情总有意外。

哥谭大地震后，美国当局放弃对哥谭市进行救援，选择让这座几乎与美国历史一样古老的城市自生自灭。不幸的是哥谭作为全美犯罪率最高的城市，被抛弃的愤怒与失望在灾难中助长了反叛的火焰，而哥谭有太多人善于利用这样的负面情绪了……小丑就是其中之一。

Jason的目光沉了下来，他看着Steve越发难看的脸色，眼中闪烁着阴晴不定的光芒。

小丑不知道从哪里得到了药源，他对其加以改良，最终变成了人们熟知的模样——也就是所谓的信息素诱发剂。它的功效不再只是单纯的增强肾上腺素，却比那更加致命。

改良后的诱发剂会使被注射者完全失去理智，腺体经由药剂强行打开一次性释放出所有的信息素，失去意识、没有痛觉，犹如行尸走肉，像小丑手中操纵的木偶一样被遵从本能去破坏身边的一切，最终药物侵蚀全身中毒而死。

如若不是有正义联盟出手相助，哥谭市会为此毁于一旦。

可怕的是联盟没能完全没收和销毁这些改良药剂，这种药物还是通过小丑之手流向了全世界，偷袭美国队长的人无论是谁，都一定与小丑有所联系。

Jason将目光定格在Steve双眼紧闭的脸上。美国队长确实在一直以来都展现出了超于常人的强大精神和体魄，但他就生理上而言也不过是普通人类，信息素诱发剂里蕴含的狂暴因子却对他完全没有产生影响，只有中毒的那一部分因素体现了出来……Jason不知道这是因为什么，不过他想或许还来得及救他。

是的，这种近乎于致命的药物并非没有解毒的办法……只是那方法也充满了小丑一贯令人心生厌恶的恶心的恶趣味。

Jason的视线从美国队长坚毅的面容下移，最终停留在他两腿之间的地方，那里果然已经鼓起了一个小帐篷——肾上腺素同样会产生性欲，中毒者只需要一场性事就能打破小丑设下的死局。

Jason在心里把偷袭美国队长的人从里到外骂了一个遍，美国队长很显然正在被什么人追杀，不然也不会昏倒在小巷里，他要上哪儿去给他找一个守口如瓶的一夜情对象？

他焦虑地在屋中踱步，时不时注意一下门外的动静——美国队长中毒已经很深了，恐怕这半条街都充满了历史上第一位超级英雄傲人的信息素味道，Jason还未经历分化不用担心会被影响，但即使Beta占了世界人口的绝大多数，也不能保证这条街上没有一个Omega或者Alpha。

他停下来，深深地叹了一口气，脸色算不上好看。他之所以第一眼就能认出美国队长的中毒症状，不仅仅是因为这种药物产出于哥谭……（*）

他是从蝙蝠侠那儿跑了出来没错，但好歹还顶着个没能卸下去的罗宾头衔，总不能就眼睁睁的看着美国队长死在自己面前吧？

他算得上有经验，又不用担心第二性别带来的生理上的弊端，眼下也确实没有比他更好的选择了。

“好吧……好吧，英雄，你会没事的。”Jason蹲跪在地板上抓乱了自己黑色的短发，然后站起身在走向浴室的同时脱去自己的夹克外衣。

旅馆的浴室简陋却还算干净，没有浴缸，只有一只连接着胶管的塑料淋浴头悬挂在墙上。Jason脱去自己的衣服，露出肌肉都还未成形的赤裸的身体，平坦的小腹微微凹陷下去，带着少年人特有的纤细，小麦色的皮肤在浴室昏黄的灯下泛着光。

Jason用剪刀将淋浴头和塑胶管从连接的地方剪断，他轻声嘟囔了句抱歉，想着自己可以在离开前留下些小费作为一根水管的赔偿金，他离家出走之前可攒了不少“私房钱”。

随后他扶住盥洗池，借助沐浴乳的粘滑为自己进行扩张——这种旅馆里可没有润滑油或者避孕套可以供人们使用，他要确保自己不在接下来的行为中受到一些不必要的伤。

Jason在指间涂满沐浴乳，探到身后去寻找那个隐秘的器官，中指借着湿润一直深入到指根。他毕竟年少，未分化的身体不像Omega那样适合接纳外物，无法自行分泌体液的肠道干涩紧缩，由于异物的入侵条件反射般的收缩了两下。

磨损破裂的镜子里映着Jason稚嫩的面容和微蹙的双眉。他尝试着抽动自己的手指，等到逐渐适应了体内的异物感后，才扯开肛口露出一丝缝隙，将食指也塞了进去。

狭小的洞口被两根手指微微撑开，Jason用两根手指在体内开合弯曲着，指尖无意碰到前列腺的时候他双腿一软，好在及时扶住了盥洗池才没有跌倒。

直到穴口柔软到足以张开三指那么宽，他才抽出手指，将剪断的软管抵在括约肌上推了进去。

热水开关扭开，温热的液体顺着出口缓慢地涌入他的身体，填满他狭窄的肠道，Jason尽量放松臀部的肌肉，直灌得自己的小腹都微微凸起才停下。

“嗯……”他单手撑住镜面，尽量不去注意倒映在镜子里浑身上下都逐渐染上红色的自己，温水伴随着轻微的腹痛在体内停留了好一会，他才抵住双唇遏制着因排泄的快感而带出的呻吟，坐在马桶上将体内的浊液全数泻出。

他喘了几口气，又为自己灌了几次肠，直到最后，腹中已经干净的只剩清水了。

简单的冲洗后，Jason赤脚踏出浴室。残留的水渍跟着他的脚印一步步走向床铺上的男人——在Jason准备自己的几分钟里，毒素正以Steve的腺体为起点，顺着血管流向全身，连他的下颚上都已经一片青紫。

Jason直奔主题解开他的腰带，后者那同他的肌肉一样傲人的性器便迫不及待的跳出底裤，直挺挺的贴在衣物的布料上，油光水滑的顶端沾满了漏出的前液，滴答滴答的顺着半硬的柱身垂落下来。

“……哇哦。”Jason干巴巴地惊叹一声，不由得吞咽着口中由于紧张而大量分泌的唾液，美国队长确实天赋惊人，他单只手根本握不住那粗大的物什，“事先声明，我很健康，没有疾病，我这么做只是为了救你，希望你醒来后不要逮捕我。”

Jason跪在昏迷的男人双腿间，舔湿自己干燥的嘴唇——不，别误会，他没有给美国队长口交的打算。

他抬起臀，双腿分开跨在Steve精壮的腰上，将自己疲软的嫩芽贴上对方尺寸悬殊的肉茎，两根性器被一起握在他的十指之中，粉嫩的柱体上沾染了对方粘滑的体液。

超级士兵基因在改造Steve Rogers的同时确实赋予了他无与伦比的天赋，此时的他体温虽然因毒素的侵蚀而时高时低，这根粗长的性器在Jason微凉的带着水汽的手中却始终如同一根烧红的铁棍，热血从凸起的经络里流淌过，贴着少年单薄的掌心突突跳动着，也激得他下身尚且稚嫩的器官颤颤巍巍的抬起了头。

Jason的抚慰实际上没有多少技巧可言，不过是机械地上下撸动着茎身让它们彻底兴奋起来，他用食指圈成的环卡在Steve阴茎的伞状边缘下方，拇指捏在龟头上。

少年的指腹上覆盖着一层由于长期训练形成的茧子，而昏迷中的男人显然已经被身体中无处发泄的激情折磨的够呛，当粗糙的触感时不时地由于他姿势的变化而蹭过敏感的阴茎冠时，意识全无的美国队长能做的只有紧闭双眼频频低吟，甚至在Jason复杂的目光下那本就大小可观的巨物又肉眼可见的粗了一圈。

这东西真的能被放进他的身体里吗？Jason的耳边满是自己震耳欲聋的心跳声，一时间竟分不清究竟是紧张还是兴奋。他抿去舌下堆积的唾液，深吸一口气扶着对方的阴茎抵在因自己勃起而嗡动的肛口上。龟头嵌合在凹陷的穴口中间，在他缓缓吐息塌下腰部的同时顶了进去。

Jason咬紧牙关，紧致的穴口被强行打开的疼痛不禁让他的额上渗出了些许汗水。他双手掰开自己的臀瓣，调整呼吸有意识的放松双股的肌肉再一次尝试着坐下去。

肠道内还残留一些乳液充当着润滑剂的作用，进入时倒也不算困难，括约肌的褶皱随着阴茎的深入被完全撑开，轻微的痛感还没有消散，龟头研磨过前列腺的快意便让Jason一瞬间软了腰，要不是下意识用手扶住身下男人的大腿，他就要整个坐下去了。

……一定会被插坏的。Jason想。

但当对方的性器被他完全纳入体内时，Jason还是不可避免的生出了一种自己被捅穿了的错觉，他甚至能以手指在抽搐的腹部表面窥探到这根阴茎深入到了他体内的什么位置，连大致的形状都摸得出来。

“啊……”Jason咬住自己的下唇，不知道是不是心理作用，他总觉得体内的这东西又变大了似的，充盈的血管如同跳动的脉搏一样在他体内鼓动着。

他缓了半晌，才伸直了手臂撑住Steve的胸口抬高了臀，紧绷的双腿与身躯柔软的腰背连成了一条漂亮的曲线，大半根阴茎都被从后穴中吐了出来，又在下一秒缓缓消失在少年的身体中。

（二代罗宾教你如何扭腰：⬆️⬇️⬆️⬇️🔄⬆️⬇️⬆️⬇️🔄💦💦💦）

Jason伏在自始至终昏迷着的美国队长胸前，还没能够平缓凌乱的喘息，就觉得那一半仍挤在自己体内的阴茎又有抬头的迹象。他带着难以置信的目光一把掐住Steve的俊脸哀叹着：“不是吧？你还可以来？”

——或许连Steve自己都不知道超级士兵基因赋予他的四倍恢复力同样作用于射精后的不应期。

于是又经历了几场根本不能将其称之为性爱的床事后，Steve的中毒迹象才算是消退，他终于疲软下来的阴茎滑出Jason的肛穴，但少年根本已经全然处于一种半昏迷状态，失去了硬挺的性器的支撑，他抽搐着向后仰倒在美国队长的双腿之间，那些将他的小腹灌得如同怀孕三月的Omega一样微微凸起的大量精液争先恐后的从肠道中涌出来，噗嗤噗嗤的溅落在床铺上，将床面侵染的一片狼藉。

Jason从没有感觉这么困倦过，他顾不上清理身体中的浊液，混沌的大脑顷刻间被黑甜的睡乡占据。

他昏睡了整整一天，直到第二天入夜时分才悠悠转醒。扭曲的姿势结合着性爱过后的酸痛让他感觉浑身上下的骨头都被折断了一样，头也仿佛宿醉般滋滋的疼。

“操……”他艰难的翻过自己的身体，刚有所动作就浑身一僵——有什么粘稠的液体正顺着他的臀缝流出来。

Jason更大声的骂了句哥谭犯罪巷居民听了都会脸红的脏话，又忍着疼痛抬起脚狠狠地踹上美国队长那张刚正不阿的俊脸，在那刀削般线条凌厉的下颚上留下一大片红印：“早知道你比蝙蝠侠还难搞我就该放你自己去死！”凭什么他出力又出屁股累个半死不活，这位名垂青史的英雄就能睡得昏天黑地不省人事？？

Jason独自冷静了好一会，才爬起来继续任劳任怨的进行后续的清理工作。人倒霉的时候喝水都塞牙，谁让他脑子一热自告奋勇要替人消灾呢？

“Tony……Natasha……Clint……”Jason将整个身体都压在被他打理干净的Steve的胸口上，毫不避讳地翻看着对方的手机通讯簿，完全没有自己正在侵犯他人隐私的自觉，反正蝙蝠家族的人本来也是在违法犯罪的边缘反复横跳。

“Tony一定是那个Tony Stark，钢铁侠，Bruce总抱怨说他太爱出风头。这里面唯一一个女性的名字肯定是大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇……太棒了我已经知道复仇者联盟里最神秘的成员叫什么了，哈，你也认识一个Bruce，这还算不错。”（为什么没有出现雷神的名字？因为Thor不会用手机。）

Jason单手敲击着老款翻盖手机的键盘，然后“啪”的一声合上放在床边的矮几上：“毒已经解开了，但我不知道联系谁可以让他们找到你，所以我给每个人都发了邮件。啊，还让他们带了身新衣服过来，你身上这套很明显不能再穿了。”

“我要去埃塞俄比亚找我妈妈，她是一个无国界战地医生，我可能会和她一起走……操，我跟你说这个干什么。”Jason搓了搓自己的头发，他扯起地上的背包一把甩在自己的肩膀上，最后看了一眼Steve，“看吧，我就说过你会没事的，Jason Todd从不骗人……一般不骗人。”

Jason将手放在他的头顶上，那头金发如同真正的黄金一样耀眼，由浅到深，一层一层的叠在一起，Jason想知道他的眼睛是不是也像新闻报道中的一样比天空还蓝：“加油啊，英雄。”

Steve被少年喋喋不休的聒噪吵醒，他迷蒙间感到有什么柔软之物在自己的金发上停留了许久，而当它离他而去的时候他尝试着睁开眼睛，但瘫软的身躯与手臂却无力挽留即将离去之人，他只能看着那道模糊的背影消失在门扉之后。

他感觉十分的疲惫，复又合上了双眼陷入梦乡。

“……tain……”

“Captain……”

“Captain！”

Steve猛地睁开眼睛，入目的是Natasha热烈鲜艳的红发，“……Nat？”

“是我。Steve，你还好吗？”

“我怎么了？”Steve起身，他捂住胀痛的额头，依稀记得自己在失去意识前昏倒在肮脏潮湿的小巷里，但那之后的事情他全都不记得了。

Natasha摇了摇头，“我不知道，自从我们分散后直到现在已经过去三天了。”

“三天？你是怎么找到我的？”

“昨天有人用你的手机向我发送了一封单向的加密邮件，阅读过后立即销毁，上面写着这里的地址。”Natasha掏出自己的通讯器，邮件还在，但是发件人一栏上显示着“查无此人”的字眼，邮件内容也全部变成了乱码，“显然有人救了你，但我不知道是谁，我到的时候这里只有你一个人了。”

“我被九头蛇注射了某种毒素，我想，那个人或许顺手替我解了毒。”

“我们不知道你中了什么毒，也不知道救你的这个人有什么目的，我们得尽快离开，找个地方检查你的身体，Steve。”Natasha收起通讯器，她早在Steve醒来之前就已经查看了这间屋子的每个角落，并没有发现什么异常，“可以的话……你最好先换身衣服。”

Steve露出一个略显尴尬的笑容来，他也觉得自己身上的味道……不知怎么的，总之不太好闻。

他们乔装打扮后从从旅馆后门离开，午后的阳光毒辣，就在Steve低下头规避晃眼的光芒时，脚边散落的报纸上加黑加粗的几行字跃入他的视线之中——哥谭首富Bruce Wayne次子Jason Todd-Wayne昨日因遭遇车祸惨死埃塞俄比亚，Bruce Wayne将于今日抵达……

这则新闻叫Steve看得入神，他总觉得“Jason Todd”这个名字分外耳熟，好像不久前刚刚有谁提起过，但很可惜他什么也想不起来。

在Natasha低声的催促下，Steve转过身与队友没入了漫天尘沙之中。

-END-

**拼一个后续彩蛋，这被我强行拉郎的CP搞得我还挺上头： **

这是索科维亚事件发生后的第三个月。

彼时神盾局不得不接受正义联盟的协助请求，以超人为首的正联成员帮助Thor托住了正带着不可抵挡的气势急速下坠的索科维亚，堪堪避免了一场足以造成几千万人死亡的灾难。

复仇者大厦中，AI管家不知疲惫的提醒着休息时间已到，但复仇者们今夜不在大厦。

“你要招募正义联盟？”神盾局总部会议室中，Steve Rogers敲敲桌面，他的脸上是一副不赞成的表情，“为什么？”

“索科维亚事件造成的影响你也看到了，超人太过于强大。”Nick Fury回答，“而正义联盟是一个非官方的英雄组织，应该得到……”

“管制？”Tony Stark语气中不无嘲讽地笑道。

Fury只是用自己完好的那只眼睛瞥了一眼玩世不恭的亿万富翁，沉声应道：“Perfect。”

“但是我有个问题，正义联盟存在的时间要比复仇者联盟长的多，成员也更多，你如何打动他们？”联盟中唯一的女性成员Natasha Romanoff看似随意地提问，将她锐利的绿色瞳孔藏在浓密的睫毛后面，“我不是质疑你的决定，Fury，但据我所知，光蝙蝠侠一个就很难搞。”

所有人都在等待神盾局局长的回答。

复仇者联盟通常只负责堪比奇瑞塔人入侵地球这样的大事件，其余时间联盟成员各自为战，直到神盾局的下一次召集。而正义联盟与复仇者联盟虽然同为超英组织，却向来没有交集。正联成员似乎总有自己负责的一片区域，与复联互不干涉，神盾局也向来睁一只眼闭一只眼。

但此次索科维亚坠落事件让正义联的实力彻底暴露在大众视野中，Fury怎么还敢放任未登记在官方名册中的超级英雄在神盾局无法染指的地域活动？

“我们都知道，蝙蝠侠有一些属于自己的门徒。”Fury终于开口，他露出微笑，“而有一个，似乎与众不同。”

在众人向他投来的满是疑虑的目光中，Fury从文件中抽出一张卫星照片成像，“一名国际通缉犯，却因为有整个正义联盟作为担保人而免于牢狱之灾，非常有趣。”

Steve接过照片，一个举着双枪的青年正从半空落下，他黑色的短发随风扬起，一张多米诺面具遮住了大半张脸，胸口的蝙蝠图案如血鲜红。

“他是谁？”Steve问道。

“他自称为‘红头罩’。”

后来美国队长第一次与红头罩正面交锋的时候，还以为他是红骷髅的亲戚。

再后来Steve对Jason说起这个第一印象，Jason回了他一个白眼：“那下次我可以带着头罩跟你做爱，让你感受一下和死敌滚床单的乐趣。”

Steve十分感动，然后义正言辞的拒绝了他。

-真·END-

**Author's Note:**

> （*）Jason为什么会有面对信息素诱发剂的经验？实际上是因为蝙蝠侠也曾经吸入过这种毒素，Alfred在蝙蝠洞里制服了狂暴发作的Bruce，然后Jason替他解了毒。因为当时的Bruce处于无意识的状态，所以这件事只有Alfred和Jason知道。


End file.
